


Beware the Perils of Online Dating Book 2: Did I Make the Most of Loving You

by CearaIvory



Series: Beware the Perils of Online Dating [2]
Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CearaIvory/pseuds/CearaIvory
Summary: Sequel to Beware the Perils of Online Dating. In the previous book, Robotnik was introduced to online dating and met Aleena. He is now in love with her but unconscious after a heart attack. Aleena has kidnapped her own children and erased their memories. Read Beware the Perils of Online Dating first before you read this or you will be lost. Pairing focus: SoniaxBartleby, SleetxManic, SonicxSally. Acorn, Grevillea is based on San Francisco with Euclid being my version of Nob Hill.
Relationships: Bartleby MontClair/Sonia the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog/Sleet, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Beware the Perils of Online Dating [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630327
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

Robotnik found himself just outside the mansion as he knew it when Maria was alive. He stood over the rose gardens that she adored so. “Maria… Maria… I don’t know what to do. I’m all alone… I want to love again and… I love Aleena. But she despises me. She won’t even give me a chance. Please tell me what to do?” He begged before he heard the door open.

Sonia watched as her mother magicked the three strangers out of the flat. “Mother, who was that man? He… he did seem familiar…”

Aleena came and sat beside her, kissing her forehead in a maternal fashion. “He was no one for you to worry about my dear. He’s gone now.” She willed her magic to wipe away this sudden meeting. She subtly cast the same spell on Manic. “Now, did you three sleep well?”

Manic nodded. “Yeah… Thank you, Mom.” He let her hug him.

“Good, now. I have to get ready for work.” She kissed Sonic’s forehead last before going to get dressed. “Don’t worry about doing anything but getting better. You three have been terribly ill for the last several days. I’m not surprised that you’re confused.”

Sonia put a hand on her aching head. She could believe it. “Don’t worry, Mother… I’ll make sure we all rest quietly here while you’re gone.” She promised.

Aleena smiled. She told her conscience to shut up. This was nice. “I’ll just be at the diner down the street if you need me. The phone number is on the refrigerator. Try not to eat anything overly heavy.” It wouldn’t sit well with the potion she’d dosed them with. “If you want, I can bring you back some chicken soup at lunchtime.”

Sonic nodded. “That would be good. Thanks, Mom. Be safe.” He said as she left. He looked at his siblings. “Wow. Whatever we were sick with must have been a doozy.”

Sonia looked out the window. “Yeah… but... ohhh… Something doesn’t feel quite right. Maybe I’m still feverish though.” She looked out at the harbor. She could see a few large fishing boats in the distance. She closed her eyes as she tried to sort out the confusion in her memories.

Bartleby remembered the chat logs as he and Sleet looked around their new one-room apartment. They had presented themselves as two college chums looking to split the rent. “I can’t believe we have to live here while we woo them again. I never had to woo Sonia. We just got in instantly. We knew as children that we were destined to be.”

Sleet nodded. “We don’t have a choice. Without their memories, they won’t fight her. Look, we just need to woo them enough to waken their memories. Once we get one memory out, the rest will follow and her spell will crumble.” He sighed. “I’ll claim the Murphy bed out here. You take the bedroom.”

Bartleby nodded. He wanted to offer up the bedroom but knew Sleet’s pride would not allow it. “Well, what do we do now?”

He sighed. “I think we should go get breakfast at the diner and get some groceries. We just need to live normally. They are just a few buildings away. And we have the upper hand.” He reassured his charge. He knew if anything happened to him, his Royal Roundness would have him roboticized before likely dying of another heart attack. 

Aleena felt a heaviness in her chest but she ignored it. She had been prepared to accept Bartleby until it became clear to her. Robotnik would never change. He couldn’t possibly love her as they claimed. Alas, the kingdom had put their trust behind him now. She would never be queen again but she would have her children.

She took a deep breath as she prepared to tell Murray the good news. She opened the red metal and windowed doors and walked in. “Murray, I’m home. I’ve got such good news.”

Murray, a tiger with slightly graying fur smiled at her. “Aleena, good timing! I have some good news for you too.” He used his spatula to flip a flapjack and an egg. “You know my son has decided not to take over the diner. He’s decided to join the Grevillea Navy.”

The hedgehog queen smiled. “You must be so proud.” She took a plate and delivered it to its table.

“Yes, I am. Very much so. Maybe someday he’ll be an admiral commanding his own fleet,” he laughed. “But that is only part of the good news. Where you come in is now, I will need someone to take over for me. I’m ready to retire, Aleena. I was just going to make you a manager but I think it’s more appropriate to offer you a co-ownership. The diner would be yours, I would take a step back and simply share in the profits. You would hire your own staff and everything.”

The woman could only stand there in shock with a tray in her hands. “Oh Murray, you don’t know what that means to me right now… I… I finally found my children. I’ve brought them home with me.”

The tiger clapped. “Congratulations. In more ways than one. I’m glad to hear it. All our ships are coming into port then.” 

Aleena laughed as she heard the doorbell jingle-jangle. She delivered the orders on her tray and grabbed a pair of menus. “Welcome to Joe’s on the Harbor.” She froze when she saw the mink and wolf that she had kicked out earlier. “What are you doing here?” She whispered dangerously.

Sleet grinned innocently. “Whatever do you mean? We are just here for some breakfast. We are new in town and heard a lot of good things about this place.” He chuckled at her dismay. “I will get a cup of coffee, black.”

Bartleby followed Sleet’s lead, best not to get themselves thrown out again. “And I’ll have… a cup of peppermint tea please.” He coughed heavily. The walk from the apartment to the diner had been strenuous.

“Take your medicine…” Sleet said absently. Bartleby rolled his eyes and did just that. He read through the menu.

Aleena’s voice asked lower. “You know what I mean. What are you still doing here?”

“We are having breakfast.” The wolf said again simply. He would not rise to her. “We have just moved to town and we want breakfast.”

Aleena sighed, realizing that she wouldn’t be able to get rid of them without causing more trouble than she wanted. She couldn’t ruin this good day. “Fine, black coffee and peppermint tea, coming right up.”

In Robotropolis, Dingo stood in the hospital room talking with Mr. LaTour on the phone. “Yeah, Bartleby was wondering if you or Mindy could handle the day-to-day operations. Yeah, he and Sleet are on a mission and I think we both know that we do not want me in charge. Yes, the mission is pretty serious. You’re the only ones they trust not to take advantage of the situation. Thank you, sir. I’m sure his lordship will appreciate it when he wakes up.” He hung up the phone and sighed. He sat down as the hospital door opened. The Freedom Fighter, Cyrus, entered with his friend, Trevor. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, we want to know where Sonic, Manic and Sonia are!” Cyrus demanded. “We haven’t seen them since the ball.”

Dingo shrugged. “No clue. I haven’t seen them or Bartleby either.” He left it at that.

After they finished their breakfast, Aleena took their money and walked out with them. “Now, I don’t know what you are thinking but you are not going to get anywhere near my children. You better just go back to Robotropolis.”

Bartleby shook his head. “I can’t. Not without Sonia. Sleet cannot leave without Manic. We do not leave this city without them. We won’t force them to go anywhere but we will find a way to break your spell. We are not going anywhere.” He said flatly.

Aleena clenched her fist. “You would leave your county without someone to care for it. It is that selfishness…”

“I can’t leave without her. I cannot live without her.” Bartleby pushed. “I need her like I need my inhaler.” He turned and followed Sleet from the diner to find a market. This woman was not about to call him selfish. He would get his wife back.

Robotnik walked through the mansion, listening to the sounds of music echoing through the halls. He went to the room that was his nephew’s nursery when he was a baby. It was his favorite room. He longed for children of his own but Bartleby was a few months old before Maria had become pregnant and neither of them would ever get to hold their precious baby. He sighed as he looked through the room. He looked at the photographs of the boy.

“Julian….” A voice echoed through the mansion and he turned. He hurried after the voice. It called his name again and again. As he grew closer, the voice became decidedly more feminine. He came to the living room and froze. A young minkette smiled at him lovingly from her place by the piano. “You found me. You found me at last.” She ran to him and he caught her in his arms.

“Maria!” He twirled her around and kissed her deeply, feeling varied emotions churning inside him until he could only cry, kissing her over and over again. “Oh, Maria… Maria…”


	2. Chapter 1

Robotnik walked through the mansion, listening to the sounds of music echoing through the halls. He went to the room that was his nephew’s nursery when he was a baby. It was his favorite room. He longed for children of his own but Bartleby was a few months old before Maria had become pregnant and neither of them would ever get to hold their precious baby. He sighed as he looked through the room. He looked at the photographs of the boy.

“Julian….” A voice echoed through the mansion and he turned. He hurried after the voice. It called his name again and again. As he grew closer, the voice became decidedly more feminine. He came to the living room and froze. A young minkette smiled at him lovingly from her place by the piano. “You found me. You found me at last.” She ran to him and he caught her in his arms.

“Maria!” He twirled her around and kissed her deeply, feeling varied emotions churning inside him until he could only cry, kissing her over and over again. “Oh, Maria… Maria…”

She cried with him as she returned his affection. “Julian, I have missed you so much.”

He wept. “You’re all I’ve been able to think about for so long… Am… am I… are we together forever now?” Perhaps it was best. Aleena would never return his love. He could be happy here.

She giggled. “We’ll always be together, Julian. There is not one moment when I am not by your side. But no, you are still alive. But…” She grew stern and pulled away. “We need to talk.” She directed him to the couch in the way Robotnik had often done to Bartleby when he was in trouble.

He had the grace to look chastised as he sat down. “Before you begin, Maria, I want you to know that I was only trying to protect Bartleby and make sure that he became king. It is only right that he be king after what Aleena took from him.”

Maria shook her head. “Julian, you’ve been running on the assumption that she is the one who told her father about us.” She frowned. “Aleena was our friend and she promised not to tell.”

“Then how did her father find out about us? How did…” He shook his head. “No one else knew. She’s the only one who could have told.”

She put a hand on his. “It wasn’t her. I won’t tell you more because you need to talk to her and make things right. But it wasn’t her. You’ve been blaming her for all this time but she kept our secret and would have taken it to the grave.” Robotnik looked in her granny-smith apple eyes and knew she spoke the truth. “But even if she had, you know she would have meant well. She cared about us, she cared about you. I’m very disappointed in you. I asked you, I begged you, not to seek revenge. I knew it would change you.”

He couldn’t deny that she was right and he looked down sadly. “I’m sorry, Maria. I’ve disgraced you. You and our child. I’m sorry…”

She put her arms around his shoulders. “It’s not too late to fix things, Julian. And I know you’ve forgiven Aleena. I just thought you should know that she didn’t tell.”

The old man looked at the floor. “I blamed her wrongly. She doesn’t need to be forgiven. I have to beg forgiveness from her. I’m sorry, Maria. I’m sorry.” He wept with guilt and pain. “I just… losing you… losing our baby… Albern and Delilah. I had no one. Bartleby was the only thing in my life that I truly cherished.”

She rubbed his back soothingly. “I know. It’s been so hard for you. I can see that. You’re only 46. You should not have had two heart attacks this close together at your age.” She held him. “Promise me that you will start taking care of yourself. Get rid of the hatred that has poisoned you.”

Robotnik nodded and sighed. “I promise. Um… speaking of Albern and Delilah, how are they? Are they here too?”

Maria kissed his cheek. “No, they couldn’t come. There’s a rule that only one of us could come and naturally, it had to be me. They’re well though. Delilah teaches a class of children to be prepared for their rebirth. Albern helps to keep the books straight.”

“And… and our child? How is he or she… I never even got to know…” His lip trembled dangerously and she stroked his bald head.

She smiled. “Well, as she never got to be born she was reincarnated almost immediately… She’s currently in your world. She’s in her early twenties and she’s very intelligent for her age. Very much like you.”

“Do you know where she is? Where can I find her? I just… I know she’s not mine anymore but to know that she is happy and well…” It would at least provide closure.

Maria giggled. “I’m not going to say. Only that you have met her, you just didn’t know it.” She kissed his nose. “When it’s time for you to wake, you’ll need to find her.”

He nodded. “And when will that be? If she’s out there, I must find her now. If I’ve met her… it’s possible I need to beg her forgiveness too.”

“Not for a while yet. Don’t worry my husband. We’ll just enjoy being together until then.” She sat on the couch and spread out, laying her head on his lap. “And I know she’ll forgive you.” She raised a hand up to play with his mustache as she used to. “I will always love you and I am so happy that you have moved on. Aleena will come around and when she does, I know she’ll be good for you.”

His eyes shimmered with unshed tears. “I’ve been alone for so long. Maria… how could I have been so stupid? All this time I thought I hated her and her children but… It was love. It was always love.”

She giggled. “I know… Love is weird. And sometimes we react to it in different ways. At the time, you weren’t ready to love her. Now you are. And it’s okay.” She sat up. “Would you care for a drink?”

He stood. “I would love one. Let me help you…” If only for a short time, he had his wife back. Maria would always be his first love.

When Aleena returned home, she found her children watching television and obediently laying in bed. She held a well-tied plastic bag and inside that bag was the promised cups of soup. “How are you feeling?” She asked.

Sonia shrugged. “My stomach’s been a little queasy but these two are fine.” She smelled the soup and ran to the bathroom.

Aleena frowned. “Has she been getting sick all morning?”

Sonic nodded. “Yeah but maybe she was sicker than us. Or maybe she’s still sick.”

“Yes, that must be it…” Aleena accepted the response. It couldn’t be the potion and it was too soon for… that... Right? “But maybe chicken soup is the wrong thing for you dear.”

Sonia called back. “Maybe I’ll just have some toast. Or saltines.” She came back out and rummaged through the cupboards until she found a pack of crackers. In the fridge, she found a bottle of ginger ale. “This should help.”

Aleena nodded. “You three should be well enough to start school tomorrow.” She showed them each a blazer with an emblem sewn on. “You were supposed to start at the community college a week ago but then you got so sick. But you’ll start tomorrow. I know you were so upset at missing the first day.” She kissed her daughter’s forehead.

She smiled at her maternal affection. “I love school… I can't wait.” Something just didn’t make sense. Something felt missing. It felt like she was missing years from her life.

Aleena nodded. “Now, I’ve got to get back. But I’ve got some good news when I get home.” She hated leaving them alone but she needed to work.

Sonia watched her leave while her brothers joined her at the dining room table. “Guys, do things feel weird to you? School? And… I’ve been through this apartment. It’s just the one room and bed.”

The blue hedgehog shrugged. “I don’t know. Mom said we were really sick. Feverish and delirious…”

“Sonic, I don’t remember how old I am right now. It feels as though I’m missing years worth of memories…” She ate her saltines. “Maybe I’m just tired…” She looked down, feeling a heaviness in her chest. A knock at the door interrupted her reverie. There was no one outside, just two baskets of roses. “Oh! Someone left us roses.” She pulled them in. The card sticking out of one had her name in fancy script. “Oh, I love roses.” She took a deep breath and a face flashed before her eyes. “Whoa!” She read the card. “To the most beautiful hedgehog that I know. From a secret admirer. How sweet. And Manic, this one's for you.”

Manic grinned. “Wow! Wonder who is sending us flowers.” He went looking for a couple vases. Together they got the flowers into the water.

Sonic chuckled. “Well, I’m jealous now. My brother and sister both have admirers.” They both smacked him gently.

Sonia smelled the roses again. She loved the smell. “Well, we won’t find out today I think. Let’s play a game.” She tried to put her concerns out of her mind. It must be the fever. She went to the window and looked out before laying back in bed, curling in on herself. The flowers had cheered her a little but it just reminded her that something was not right.

Manic and Sonic looked at each other as they watched her start crying. Manic sighed. “Could she be right?”

Sonic shook his head. “I don’t know…” He sat beside his sister and gently rubbed her back.

From their apartment, he could look out the window and see her apartment. Sleet had the wisdom to get a telescope and had positioned it just so. “She’s crying…” His own lip shook terribly. “I miss her so much…”

The wolf nodded. “Aleena can remove her memory of you from her head but she can’t remove the love she feels. That’s your ticket. You need to tap into those emotions. Get her to associate them with you. I hadn’t gotten that far with Manic but tomorrow, I intend to start my courtship once more.”

Bartleby chuckled and wiped his eyes. “Courtship? Last time I heard it phrased that way, Uncle was telling me about how he fell in love with Aunt Maria.”

Sonia fell into a deep sleep and found herself waking in a beautiful mansion. It was made of marble and alabaster. The floors were carpeted with a fine fabric. She walked through the mansion, hearing ghostlike whispers that she followed into the living room. A young mink sat with a glass of wine. She smiled at the pink hedgehog.

“Hello dear. Would you like to join me for a glass of wine?” She gestured for Sonia to join her. Somehow, Sonia knew she could trust the woman and she nodded.

“Thank you…” She sat beside her and accepted the glass of fine red wine. “Who are you? I feel like I should know you.”

The minkette stroked her pink hair. “My name is Maria Montclair-Robotnik and you are Sonia Hedgehog. I’m your guardian angel.”

“I didn’t know I had a guardian angel…” Sonia admitted. “Are you here because of how confused I am?”

Maria nodded. “I’m here to see you through this trial. Don’t worry my dear. You will come through it and you will be stronger for having done so.” She kissed the fuschia forehead, pulling her gently to her shoulder. “Just trust the rose.”

Sonia nodded and let the woman comfort her. This felt familiar, this felt comforting. What her mother was doing wasn’t comforting. It was confusing and unsettling. She didn’t like it.

AN: Aleena didn’t take into account that Sonia’s not stupid and her bond with Bartleby is so strong. Why is Maria Robotnik comforting Sonia? How does Sleet plan to begin courting Manic? And if Aleena didn’t tell her father then how did he find out about Robotnik?


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, Sonia was again bent over the toilet. Her stomach was giving her all kinds of hell. She knelt down with exhaustion. A shadow stood over her briefly before her mother knelt down and put a hand on her head. “I think you’re still quite ill, dearest. Maybe you shouldn’t start school today after all.”

Sonia shook her head emphatically. “No, I’m okay Mom. Really. I want to go…” She tilted her head and vomited again.

“Uh uh, that settles it. You’re staying home. I’ll walk your brothers to school and go to work but you will stay here.” Aleena said firmly. “Stay home and rest.”

The pink hedgehog sighed and nodded. “Okay, Mom…” She didn’t know why she was so sick.

Aleena kissed her forehead and went to make her a cup of peppermint tea. “Are you boys almost ready?” She asked. “My, don’t you two look handsome in your uniforms.” Manic and Sonic stood there before her wearing blue blazers and slacks. On the shirts were sewn on acorn emblems.

Manic smiled as he admired himself in the full mirror on the wall by the dresser. “Thanks, Mom. Is Sonia alright?” He asked.

She nodded. “She’s still sick but she always did have a weaker constitution, you know. If she’s not better by tomorrow, I will take her to the doctor. But this morning, I’m going to walk you to school and then go to work.” She set the cup of water in the microwave and heated it for a few minutes until it was good and hot. “Sonia, darling, there’s a cup of tea steeping for you. It’s in the microwave to stay hot.”

“Thanks, Mom, blech….” She called back.

Sleet congratulated himself on slipping a bug into one of the rosebuds. “They’re getting ready to leave. The boys are going to school… and Sonia is staying home. She’s sick.”

Bartleby gasped. “Oh, my poor darling. I should be there with her. To comfort her and take care of her. Making her toast with cinnamon, ginger, and honey. It’s her favorite. I bet Aleena doesn’t even know that.”

“It’s safe to guess that she doesn’t.” Sleet thought about the situation as he rolled his chair over to the window to watch as their quarry left the house. He focused on the emblems and sketched out a rough copy of the design. “I need to find out what school this is…”

Bartleby shrugged. “That’s easy. Robosearch schools within walking distance of this address.”

“Good thinking. Gee, you’re a much better partner when it comes to this sort of thing.” Sleet observed. “Of course, we don’t need brawn on this mission.”

Bartleby nodded. “You find that school and enroll. I’ll pay your way.” He promised. “That way you can meet Manic again.”

Sleet realized that he was actually going to get a formal education. Something he was denied because he was always working to provide for him and Dingo. So Dingo could go to school. “Thank you…”

The mink smiled. “I’m going back to the diner. I need to talk to Aleena. I need to get her to understand what Sonia means to me.” He got dressed.

Sleet nodded. “Be careful.” 

Aleena and her sons walked up the courtyard to East Acorn Community College. Many turned their heads to the handsome new students. They whispered amongst themselves.

“Ooo, look at that hedgehog with the green spikes, isn’t he just dreamy…” A female voice squealed.

Sonic laughed at the pointing his little brother was getting. “Well, look Manic. A smorgasbord of ladies just for you.”

Manic laughed but said nothing. The girls were very attractive but his mind kept going to his dreams. He kept seeing a bolt of silver fur in his mind’s eye but that bolt had no face attached. It wasn’t any of these girls, however.

The hedgehog queen kissed them both on the foreheads. “You have a good first-day, boys. Look at you. First day of school…” Her lip wobbled with joy at getting this moment.

Sonic shook his head. “Mom! We’re not kids starting kindergarten!” He rubbed his face. “The other guys are going to think we’re a couple of wimps.” He looked around at the sniggering males, two hedgehogs in particular. A black-and-red hedgehog and a silver one. “See, they’re laughing at us.”

Manic chuckled. “Eh, let them laugh. It feels good to have a mom.” He looked down as his eyes grew distant. He felt like he was trying to look back into the past but nothing was coming.

Aleena pet his head and the distant thoughts faded. “It feels good to have my children.” She said happily. “Do you remember how to get home from here?”

Sonic nodded. “Don’t worry, Mom. We’ll be home at 1pm, as you said. We’ll call you when we get there.” He promised. They bid farewell one last time and watched as she left. He looked at the schedule she’d given him. “Oh… what is this mess…?” He gasped as he couldn’t read it.

Manic looked over. “Oh, Introduction to Government and German 101. It looks like you’re signed up for a Political Science degree. Oh, yuck. Nasty. Why would you choose that?”

Sonic shook his head. “I don’t know. Maybe I chose them while I was sick. Maybe I can use that to change them. I need to go talk to someone and see how easy it is to change.”

Bartleby nodded as he left. He hurried to the diner, getting there before Aleena. He waited patiently and ordered from another waitress. It wasn’t long before she arrived and started work. She glared at him but said nothing as she just focused on her job.

He saw how busy it was and saw that she had to bus her own tables. He got up and went to her. “May I help?”

She looked at him with distrust. “I’ve got it, thank you.” She tried to carry all of the dishes at once but he could see she couldn’t hold them all. He disregarded her refusal and got a bucket to help her. “What are you up to?”

He shook his head. “I only want to help Aleena. I want to work with you and get to know you. I think we got off on the wrong foot and I want to fix that. Please… let me try…”

She sighed. “Fine. Murray, we have a new busboy at last.” She heard the tiger cheer. “You can take those back to the sink and wash them.” Her voice lowered as he passed her. “But this doesn’t change anything.”

Bartleby nodded. “I know. You won’t let me see Sonia and I’m not leaving this city without her. That hasn’t changed one iota.” He took the bucket and washed them.

Sleet found the school’s website and with a little hacking, he was able to find out which courses Manic was enrolled in. He was amused to see the boy had chosen culinary arts. That was an easy choice. He was still impressed by Bartleby’s kindness towards him.

He sent in the application and paid for the course with the debit card the boy had left him. A few moments later, an email inviting him to come to explore the campus and get his uniform and that he would officially start in the morning. He chuckled. “My Artful Dodger, you will be mine again.” He fingered the book that he had found in the local bookshop. It’s front was bound with leather and embossed in gold. In the flyleaf, he wrote a short note.

Bartleby had wrapped and signed his gift for Sonia before leaving and he put both packages in a small bag and carried them across the street and down the two buildings to their home. Quietly, he hurried up the stairs and left both parcels, taking only the bag with him. He knocked on the door and hurried down under the stairwell, out of sight but able to see it when the princess opened the door.

When she stepped out, he could see the tears staining her face. The hardest part was knowing that she didn’t even know why she was so unhappy. Hopefully, the gift would bring her some hope. He sighed and went on his way, heading for the school. Maybe he could finagle starting right away.

Sonia looked around, trying to see if there was any sign of who left the packages. She bit her lip as she opened her gift to see a beautiful volume of romantic poems. She opened the book and began reading. The only note said, “From An Admirer.” The note didn’t need anything else. It was as though the entire book was a love note. Who could be sending her these gifts? First the pink roses and now this red-leather tome. She left Manic’s gift on the kitchen table and sat down to read.

Sonic decided to give the classes a chance on the first day. His mother was insistent that their illness had left them without their memory of the last twenty years. He didn’t know if that was possible but wanted to believe her.

However, he was distressed that he couldn’t understand the textbook but he was too embarrassed to say anything.

“It’s so boring, isn’t it?” A melodic voice filled his ears and he turned his head to see the most beautiful mahogany face with two deep pools of blue looking at him.

He gulped and sat back.”Um… yeah… so beautiful…. So boring…” He stammered as he looked down, his face flushing a deep red, and making his fur appear slightly purple.

The red squirrel giggled. “Well, thank you. I appreciate the compliment. I’m Sally, Sally Acorn.”

“Sonic Hedgehog… it’s nice to meet you.” He looked down at the text. “But yeah, this is so… boring…” He just couldn’t admit that he didn’t even know what the book said. The words were bigger than he knew. The last book he could remember was Run Spot. “Is it possible to change because I think I must have chosen these courses when I was delirious with fever or something.”

Sally laughed. “Yeah, it’s very easy to change. I plan to do so tomorrow. I promised Dad that I would give the course one day but frankly, he can teach me more about political science then these guys can in a week. I don’t think any of these teachers have ever been in the parliamentary building. Though he did say I would need to do a Saturday government class.” She shrugged.

The blue hedgehog nodded. “He really wants you in government… What course would you rather do?”

“Web design and computer programming. I actually co-run a dating website called Life Connections,” she explained. “Dad just wants me to be ready because… well… because someday, I’m going to be queen.”

Sonic gasped and stood, bowing. “I’m sorry, Your Highness…”

Sally shook her head. “No, no. Here, at school, I’m just Sally. In fact, unless it’s an official occasion, I’m just Sally.”

“Just Sally, I like it. Web design sounds like a lot of fun though. How do we change?” He asked.

“After class, we go to the guidance counselor and simply ask for a class change request form.”

Manic sat at the large countertop table. All of the others had a partner but he didn’t see anyone he wanted to sit with. He had eggs, vanilla, and other ingredients in front of him. A recipe was printed on a laminated notecard.

“Alright class, first we are going to put the butter and sugar into the mixing bowl and use the mixer to cream them together,” the instructor led the project.

The green hedgehog let himself get into the project while the teacher walked them through it. Somehow though the female voice became a soft, yet firm male voice. “If you cut in some cream cheese, you’ll get a richer and softer cookie.” He put his bag on the floor. “Do you mind if I sit with you? All the other tables are taken.”

Manic shook his head. “No, not at all. I’m Manic.” The wolf was older than him, he could tell by the slight wrinkles under his eyes, his fur a silvery-blue that was slowly becoming whiter in areas, but it was almost like drinking a bottle of well-aged red wine.

“Fenri, Fenri Lycon. Sorry, I’m late, I just got into town and I was a last-minute entry.” The wolf said. “Needed a change of vocation after I lost my job.”

Manic felt a wave of sympathy. “Oh, I’m sorry. That’s rough. You know, my mom works at a diner. She’s going to own it soon and she’ll be able to hire a new chef.”

“Hmm, that diner up there by the boardwalk?” The wolf asked. “I saw it, it was hopping. That would be a great place to work. But tell me about yourself, young hedgehog…”

As Sonia read the poems in the book, she could hear a voice reading the words to her. But the voice didn’t have a face, only a mouth. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she envisaged that mouth smiling at her. She loved that smile. Where was that smile now?

She frowned as she felt a kick in her stomach and she ran off to the bathroom again. When she came out, she saw something else that was in the box her book was in. She gasped to see honey, a bottle of fresh cinnamon sticks and another bottle of ginger. She smiled and popped a couple pieces of toast in the toaster oven. Somehow, she knew this was her favorite thing when she was sick.

She sat at the table and at her toast, letting the cinnamon and ginger settle her stomach. It was so good, so warm and she could feel a soft hand rubbing her back, though no one was there.

Bartleby stood over the sink washing more dishes. He was in a steady cycle of going out to clear the tables, wiping them down and bringing back the dirty dishes to wash and put in the power sanitizer. He heard Aleena in his ear asking him why he was doing this and he turned. “You know why! Aleena, I want to talk to you. I want to discuss this like adults.”

“There’s nothing to discuss. You and my daughter are through! She will have no more to do with you.” Aleena hissed. “You’re wasting your time here.”

Bartleby closed his eyes against her words. “ You’re wrong! Aleena, you are making a big mistake and you know it. I love her and she loves me. All you’ve done is cut off a large chunk of her life! The love she felt for me is still there. What happens when she remembers who she is and who I am? I want you to end this yourself because you’ll lose her in the end if you don’t.”

Aleena rolled her eyes. “She’ll never remember you. I will make sure of that. I have enough ingredients to make memory potions for years.”

“Aleena, I promise you this. I will do everything I possibly can to earn your approval and get her back. But I don’t need your approval to get her back.” The mink stared her down for several minutes. He sighed as she stomped off. He needed to find a way to connect with this woman.


	4. Chapter 3

The toast was perking her up, Sonia decided to check out the area around the apartment building. She got dressed and teased her hair, grabbing her purse as she walked out the door, locking it behind her. She wouldn’t go far, she just wanted to check things out a bit. Nothing felt familiar. She looked up the street at the diner. She looked both ways and crossed the street. The bell on the door jingled as she walked in.

“Hey, Mom.” She called as she saw her mother giving tickets to the cook. For some reason, she seemed shocked to see her.

Aleena hurried over. “Sonia, dearest, what are you doing here? I thought you were home resting?” She put a hand to her forehead. “Dearest, I told you to stay home and rest.”

Sonia shook her head. “I was bored Mom and I just came over here. It’s not like I left the block or anything. I’m feeling fine now.”

Her mother sighed deeply. “Well, you should…”

“Aleena, aren’t you going to introduce us?” Her boss asked with a congenial smile.

Aleena smiled defeatedly. “Murray, yes, I’m sorry. This is my daughter, Sonia. She still wasn’t feeling well, so naturally, I didn’t let her go to school. Well, why don’t you sit down and I’ll bring you something to eat if you feel up to it.”

“That sounds great. I’m starving,” she said and she sat in the booth closest to the bathroom, just in case.

Suddenly, the kitchen door beside her swung open and out came a figure with long blond hair tied up into a ponytail. She watched the figure walking by the empty tables to take the dirty dishes and cups. When he seemed to feel her watching, she looked back down at the menu. Who was this man and why did her stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies? He didn’t seem to notice her and she bit her lip.

“What do you think dear? What would you like?” Aleena asked her daughter.

Sonia read the menu. “The grilled chicken salad would be good with a side of pickle spears. And a cup of the greek yogurt.”

The hedgehog queen swallowed hard at the request for pickles. “That sounds very sensible. What dressing would you like?”

“The raspberry vinaigrette please…” She was starting to feel that strange loneliness again.

Aleena nodded and went to put in her daughter’s order. She had been afraid that the brat would reveal himself and try to ruin things. Thankfully, he had been too focused on his job. Now if only she could figure out how to reach her daughter. She wasn’t blind to her daughter’s sadness. Her memory potion could only do so much.

Just inside the kitchen, Bartleby stood in tears. She was so close but if he did anything, Aleena would just send him away again and have him banned from the diner. He had to keep control. He could easily break the spell but to do so would cost Sonia her mother and he would never be able to keep the incident from his uncle. He would only do that if he absolutely had no choice and only if it was in Sonia’s best interest. The moment she felt true happiness with someone else, he would have to let her go. Though just the thought broke his heart. He knew he wouldn’t survive it. No. He couldn’t go there yet. He still had a chance. He just had to bide his time and gain Aleena’s trust. He wouldn’t compromise on his love for Sonia. He wouldn’t leave. But he had to gain her trust first. Until then, he would have to satisfy himself with being so close yet so far.

He jumped as the door bumped him and he hurried to the sink. “Sorry, sorry…” He began washing the dishes. He looked at the woman as she stood to guard the door. “Yes?” He asked, feigning ignorance. “Is there a problem?” She shook her head and left. He looked back at his job. “Oh, Sonia… I’m here… if only you knew… I’m here…”

Aleena watched as her daughter ate half of the food she brought before she began picking. Her eyes were downcast as she seemed lost in thought. “Are you feeling poorly again, dear?”

Sonia shook her head. “No, Mom… I feel fine… I just… I can’t explain it.” She stood up and left money. She had heard her mom’s boss saying the food was free but she couldn’t do that. “I’ll be back at the apartment…” She took off.

Aleena groaned. Her daughter just wouldn’t accept her new life like her brothers were. However, she had someone there who knew everything about Sonia. She had been tempted to ask earlier but couldn’t. Now, she had to. She pushed into the kitchen. “Turn off the sink and come talk with me.” She ordered. “Murray, I need to talk with Mr. Montclair.” She took him into the office. “Sit.”

Bartleby looked at her. “If you’re going to try and get me to leave again, forget it…”

“No… I need your help. Tell me what to do or say to get Sonia to talk to me.” She asked. “She’s my daughter and she… she’s a mystery to me.”

“And why should I do that?” He asked. “Why would I help you with what you’re doing to her?”

Aleena growled. “All I’m doing is protecting her! You’re the one who won’t leave her alone and allow her to adjust.”

Bartleby chuckled. “And yet, you need me. You think you’ve won and you’ve got your children. But you don’t have her. You’ll never have her this way. Now, try again. Why should I give you that information? What do I get in return?”

She sighed. “What do you want? Ah, within reason…”

“I will settle for information about her. I want to know everything that goes on. How she’s doing, things like that. If she’s sick… et cetera. Everything. Give me that much.” He pleaded. “I love her and I need to know how she’s doing.”

Aleena looked into his eyes. “She was ill this morning but she seems to be perking back up. She starts school tomorrow. I enrolled her in a home economics course. Sewing, cooking, cleaning.”

Bartleby shook his head. “Don’t do that. I promise that will be the easiest way to get her to hate you. She always wanted to be a doctor, a medical doctor.”

“I didn’t know that. I’ll see what East Acorn has in that vein.” She promised. She could picture her daughter saving lives on the operating table.

He nodded. “I sent her her favorite morning treat today. Honey, cinnamon, and ginger. She likes it on toast. If she’s been sick, that’ll help too.” His breath hitched. “That’s all I’ve got for now… Not if you want the rest of those dishes washed.”

Aleena nodded. “Finish that load and go home. Straight home. I will be watching.” She ordered.

Bartleby nodded and went to complete the task. Patience was a virtue.

Dingo still sat in the hospital room, keeping vigil over the despot. The doctors were growing concerned that he was still unconscious after three days without showing any signs of waking. Dingo wasn’t worried. After Sleet’s text on the situation, he hoped the man would be unconscious for as long as necessary. He looked up as a young vixen wearing her purple-and-yellow polka dot dress came in with some folders.

“Hey, Mindy. How’s it going?” He asked. “You look troubled.”

Mindy nodded. “Yeah, the scrubbers have been completed but the other nobles are reluctant to install them on their factories. I’ve already ordered them installed on all factories in the immediate vicinity but they are convinced that they’re just an added expense since they have to shut down the factories while they’re installed.”

Dingo nodded as he considered what to do. “Well, maybe installing the ones on the factories around the immediate area will help out enough. Could buy us time until the old fart wakes up and puts them back in line.”

“I hope so. I just don’t have that same authority with them that he does. Or even Bartleby but Bartleby’s not here to give the orders.” She sat down, frustrated.

“I don’t know, I think you’ll get it eventually. Robotnik simply doesn’t take any shit from them.” Dingo reasoned. “Of course, he could always roboticize them if they didn’t obey.”

She nodded. “Yeah, and I won’t resort to that. I hate that machine. It just needs to be dismantled. What do you think? What can we do?”

No one ever asked what he thought. Usually, his brother just told him what he was going to do. “You need to find another way. Some other means of getting them to try the scrubbers. Maybe after they see how well they work, they’ll want to put them on.” He suggested.

She nodded and looked at the paperwork. “Do you know where they are? I’m so worried. Sonia was calling me every day and now I haven’t heard anything from her.”

Dingo sighed. “Don’t tell anyone…. Aleena flipped her lid and kidnapped them and used a memory potion or something to make them forget everything except her and each other. Bartleby and Sleet are there trying to get them back. Personally, I’d put their asses in a car and drive them back here.”

Mindy sighed. “Poor Sonia. She must be so confused right now. She has an eidetic memory and she and Bartleby were always close. Lady Wyndermere helped Robotnik with him after the takeover. She was kind of a mom to all of us.” Instinctively, she leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder. She knew he would comfort her. She wasn’t disappointed when his arm wrapped around her.

Back at the school, in the second half of the four-hour class, Manic yelped as he opened his smoking oven. “Ahhh! I think I had the oven up too high.”

Sleet looked at the burnt cookies. “It happens.” He sampled one of them and felt his eyes water. “But… they’re good…” He turned his head as he sought a drink of water.

“No, they’re not,” Manic laughed. He sampled one of the wolf’s chewy cookies. “But yours are really good.”

He shrugged. “You did well for the first time. Some ovens just run hot.”

Manic nodded. “What if I took a few of these to Mom? Something for her to taste as she’s thinking about cooks.”

Sleet nodded. “I would appreciate that. Thank you.” He packed up a portion of the cookies into a bag. “So, where do you live?” He asked as the bell rang, signifying the end of the class and their first day. They started moving towards the exit.

“On the corner of Harbor St and Euclid Avenue. The apartment above the convenience store there.” Manic said. “And you.”

Sleet thought carefully. “I’m not too far here, but in the opposite direction.” He lied. “Is that your brother?” He asked as he saw a blue hedgehog standing just inside the glass room of the guidance counselor.

Manic nodded. “Yeah, I’ll go see what he’s up to. I’ll see you tomorrow, Fenri.” He waved.

Sleet chuckled as he left. He would need to take this slow but it felt good to leave a better first impression on the boy.

When he got home, Bartleby was already sitting on the sofa, his face contorted with agony. “Did your morning not go well?” Sleet asked as he started a pot of coffee.

“I… I got a job as a busboy… It’s just…” He looked out the window at the building. “She was there and I couldn’t talk to her. I couldn’t even acknowledge her.” He leaned over. “She was hurting. I could see it. She was trying to be normal and happy but there was fear in her eyes. Fear, pain, confusion… And I couldn’t comfort her.”

Sleet rolled his eyes. “Why not? Why are you working so damned hard to protect Aleena from the inevitable? After what she’s done, once I get him back, she will have nothing to do with him. I won’t let her near him.”

“It’s… it’s not that easy, Sleet. Sonia loves her mother. She needs her mother and I want to protect that. Aleena means well by Sonia but she’s going about it all wrong. If I have to… I’ll force it but not otherwise. I won’t be responsible for ruining what little relationship they have left.” Bartleby declared.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the awesome Asirainis for all of her hard work as beta.

When Aleena got home, she found her youngest son making a mess in her kitchen and her eldest son filling out a form in the kitchen. Sonia was sitting on the balcony, looking out over the city, reading a book bound in red leather. “Has she been there long?” She asked.

Sonic shrugged. “Since we got home at least. Mom, is she okay?” The blue hedgehog was obviously very worried about his dear triplet.

Aleena nodded and patted his head gently. “Your sister will be fine. What is this?” She asked regarding the form. He let her take it. “You’re changing courses? Don’t you like the course?”

“No, Mom. Did I pick that course? Was I high or drunk? Something?” He asked. “It was terrible!”

She giggled. “Very well, my son. What have you chosen to do instead?” She nodded as she read her son’s choice. “Web design. Interesting. You can use my computer if you need it.” She kissed the top of his head and went to Manic. “I take it you liked your class.”

He nodded. “Culinary Arts is great. Unlike Sonic, it’s just one class a day but it’s a big day. We baked cookies today. My partner sent some for you to try. I told him about your new job and that you would need a cook.”

Aleena nodded and tried one of the cookies. “They are very good but I’m afraid I can’t give a job to your friend, son. That’s called nepotism.”

Manic nodded. “I get it. But he’s really nice. He likes to read and he likes to cook and bake. My cookies didn’t come out very good. I’m trying again.” He looked at the recipe and measured out the nutmeg.

"Very well, my dear," She corrected him absently. The queen looked over at her daughter and remembered what the mink said. She made toast and buttered it before dribbling honey, cinnamon and freshly grated ginger on it. “I made you some toast. I know you like it when you don’t feel well.”

Sonia looked up at her mother before turning back to look at the people walking up and down the street. She hugged herself protectively. “I’m not hungry.”

Aleena sat down beside her. “Dear, please tell me what’s wrong? I can see something is weighing on your mind.” Mother and daughter regarded each other for several minutes, a light breeze carrying the sound of the trolley bells from the avenue. “Please, dear. Talk to me. I’m your mother.”

“It’s just… ever since we woke up the other day, nothing has felt right.” She lowered her head, holding herself around the middle. “I can’t remember anything from my childhood. Nothing about this place feels familiar. And it feels like… like someone reached in and cut away part of me. It feels like something is missing.”

The hedgehog mother felt her lip tremble. “My dear, I know things feel weird now. You were so sick. Your fever was so high. It’ll be okay.” She hugged her child. “Now, please… you need to eat something.”

Sonia sighed. “Um… alright but… can I have a cheeseburger with some chili fries. And some pickles? I want pickles. And potato chips… and…” She realized she was rambling. She was suddenly feeling ravenous. At least she tried to tell her mother even if she was brushed off, again. It at least told her what she needed to know.

Aleena nodded. “Yes dear. Let me call up the diner. You’ll like Murray’s chili fries more than you would mine.” She tapped her daughter’s head gently. She considered her daughter’s craving. The signs were all there. What could she do? Perhaps she could still get rid of it. Her daughter need never know and then she might feel better. But could she do that? How could she look at herself in the mirror if she did?

Bartleby listened to the talk Sonia had with her mother, weeping for his beloved’s pain. Aleena was just ignoring the truth. Manic and Sonic could be manipulated but Sonia was too smart for that.

Sleet laughed at the princess’ request. “You know, it’s very possible that you could be expecting.” He told the mink. Bartleby’s mouth fell open. “Don’t you think it’s worth cutting Aleena off now?”

Bartleby shook his head. “Not yet. When she finds out, Aleena might let her go on her own. She couldn’t deny me my child.”

“Really? You don’t think she’d do anything to make sure Sonia doesn’t remember you?” Sleet asked.

The mink gasped. “No… she… she wouldn’t.” He would confront Aleena and make sure that she wouldn’t do anything stupid. “She loves Sonia. I know she does. She’s just not thinking straight right now.”

Sleet sighed. “Fine, you’re too nice for your own good but fine.” He wrapped tomorrow’s gift for Manic. “Thank you for… for allowing me to go to school with him. I never got any formal education, only the local library.”

Bartleby nodded. “It’s my pleasure. Thank you for never giving up on my uncle. You could have escaped the city at any time and you stayed. Some might have called you cowards for not standing up to him or leaving but I think you were so brave to stay and help him. You two are his only other two friends.”

“He’s hard to walk out on. As afraid as we were… I felt pity and didn’t know why. I also had to make sure that he didn’t hire someone who would actually capture them.” He admitted. “You’ll be together again. Don’t let her bully you. The moment you realize that she’s not going to give you what you want, you take it.”

Sonia tossed and turned in the bed, moaning with anguish and reaching out for someone to hold but there was no one there. She was so lonely. She wept as her dreams took her at last to the mansion. She looked around for her guardian angel, walking through the hallways that seemed to speak to her. 

Photographs hung on the walls. Photographs with her as a child walking and playing with a little boy that she couldn’t see well, he was all blurry. The photos started at her childhood and went up through her teen years, including photos of her brothers. One photo stood out to her. A human in his late forties with a bald head and a red handlebar mustache. He was as plain as day to her but she couldn’t put a name to the face. She moaned as her head ached. 

Cries echoed and pulled her down another corridor to a nursery of a rainbow of colors. In the nursery, she saw two cribs. In a rocking chair, the mink woman from her dreams sat, holding a tiny half-mink baby, though the spiny hair indicated there was some hedgehog in the babe.

“Oh… oh, are they mine? Are they what I’m missing?” She asked as she picked up the second baby.

Maria giggled. “They will be. You only need to be patient, dearest. I love you so much.” She said encouragingly. “So does your father…” The nursery faded and they were in a hospital room. An orange jackal sat sleeping with a young vixen cradled in his arms. Lying in the hospital room was the man from the photo. “He loves you. He always has. He lost you once and it broke him. Turned his heart dark. Until you came back to save him from himself. He should have been the one to raise you. Aleena was told to give you to him but she ignored the advice she was given.”

Sonia nodded as she went to the man. “I know him… I know him but… the name won’t come to me. He is my father?”

She nodded. “I was to be your mother but… you and I were taken from him far too soon. He never even got to hold you in his arms.” Maria carded her pink hair.

“Did… did Aleena… She’s not my mother?” Could this be the problem? Was this Aleena the villain?

Maria thought about her answer. “She is now. If we had lived, I would have been your mother and we would have lived here together. And he would have been your cousin instead of your soul mate.” She sighed. “But instead, I get to watch over you this way. I suppose if only’s are pointless.”

Sonia let the woman comfort her. This was what it felt like to have a mother. “But… if she is my mother now, why doesn’t she care? Why doesn’t she listen to me? Why won’t she let us be together?”

The minkette shook her head. “Shhh, don’t confront her. Don’t ask her. And whatever you do, accept nothing she gives you. Not even a glass of water.”

Sonia nodded. “I promise… I won’t let you down Mama.” She felt something shaking her. “Mama…” The smiling woman faded with the hospital room.

She sat up and looked over at the purple hedgehog, blinking with confusion. “Who… who are you?” She asked with genuine concern. “Where am I?”

“Sonia, what do you mean?” The other woman asked. “It’s me, your mother. Are you alright sweetheart?”

Sonia shook her head as the cobwebs faded. “Mother? Oh my gosh… what was that? Ohhh I’m so confused…” She bent her knees and cried. After several minutes, she ran to the bathroom, vomiting again. She heard her mother declaring that she wouldn’t be going to school again and that she was making her some toast.

Aleena knew what she had to do when she got to work. She looked at Murray. “I don’t think that Montclair kid is working out. And frankly, I don’t like the way he looked at my daughter.”

Murray nodded. “Understandable. If you don’t feel comfortable, do what you must. I trust you to do the right thing.”

Aleena nodded. She had a deal with that Montclair but she needed to protect her daughter first and foremost.

When Bartleby arrived at work, he was not expecting Aleena to be glaring at him. He let her take him to the office “I want you to leave this establishment and never return.” She ordered.

“What?” He asked. “Aleena, what’s wrong? What did I do?” He asked before she slapped him across the face. “Now, see here!”

She hissed at him. “She’s all discombobulated! She didn’t know who I was this morning. You did or said something to her! I don’t know how but you did. You leave this city or I will call the Watch.”

“I won’t! I won’t go anywhere and you can’t do a thing to me! I know… I know that she’s pregnant.” He only suspected but she didn’t need to know that. “Yeah, didn’t you wonder why we hurried the wedding.” He lied.

She smacked him again. “You are a liar! She is not pregnant and you are a terrible, dangerous young man! I will not let you threaten my daughter.” She pushed a button. “The watch will be here in moments.” Bartleby stood his ground as the cops came at the silent alarm. “He’s been harassing my daughter and stalking her.” She told them.

Bartleby glowered. “She’s my wife! You kidnapped her and you had to resort to dirty magic to keep her!” He protested as he was put in handcuffs.

The officers didn’t listen to him as the hedgehog mother declared him to be a predator. They believed her over him but they would regret it. He shouted as he saw the window open up in the apartment. “I will have my wife back Aleena!” He screamed. “I will save her! Sonia! Sonia!” He saw her appear in the window just long enough for the glass door to shut of its own volition. “Sonia!” He cried one last time as he was forced into the car. “You’ll regret this Aleena! I tried to help you!” His chest seized up in the car and he had to hunt down his inhaler as he sobbed.

Sonia tried to get the door open as she heard the familiar voice screaming for her. He knew her name. She heard footsteps running up the apartment stairs and turned on the television. She sat down and pretended to not have heard anything as Aleena come in. “Mom… you’re home early. Is everything alright?”

Aleena smiled gently. “No dear. I just wanted to check on you. We had a bit of a ruffian down at the diner. I worried the struggle might have disturbed your rest.”

Sonia shook her head. “No… I was just about to make me some toast. Would you like some before you go back?”

“I can make it for you dear…” She said. “And maybe some tea too.”

The hedgehog smiled. “Thank you Mom.” Once she had her snack, Aleena kissed her forehead and bid her farewell. Sonia threw out the food and drink and remade it. Don’t confront her. She waited until her mother was in the diner before getting dressed. She needed to bail that man out.

She bought a city map from the convenience store and found the police station. “Hello, my name is Sonia Hedgehog. My mother had you arrest someone earlier but she made a mistake. That man wasn’t harassing me. He just walked past me that’s all.”

The officer looked at her. “He’s already been released on bail.” He explained. “But I’ll let him know the charges are dropped.”

Sonia breathed a sigh of relief. “Did you see which way he went?” The officer pointed uninterestedly to the left and she walked until she reached her home again. The man was nowhere to be seen.

Bartleby shook like a leaf as he pondered what to do, sitting in their apartment. “I’m sorry Sleet. I ruined your day at school.”

Sleet shook his head. “It was a matter of time before she had one of us arrested. Too bad you know the king and he vouched for you.” He grinned.

“Sleet… I don’t know what to do. They told me to stay away from her. I can’t get near her now.” He wept. “I thought I was making progress but…”

Sleet nodded. “Aleena’s lost her mind. Don’t worry. Aleena’s going too far because she knows she’s on borrowed time.” He made them some dinner. “Tomorrow, you’re going to go to the king and explain the situation. You just need to end the charade.”

Aleena knew Bartleby wasn’t really lying. She doubted that he knew for sure but the symptoms were obvious. Somehow, he was still keeping tabs on her daughter and following her every move. She had no choice. There was only one way to protect her daughter, thought to herself as she got out her potions, selecting her memory potion and another potion, red in color. As the moon rose over the city, she stood in the apartment storage locker, staring at the potions. She didn’t want to do this but Sonia still didn’t know. She could do it now and for all her daughter would know, she would just have had a late and heavy month. She had to do this. Sonia wouldn’t even eat her dinner that night. She needed to do this for Sonia’s sake so that she could adjust.

She sat down in a chair that she kept there, clutching the potions. “Sonia… Sonia… I’m only doing this for you. Please understand.” She went upstairs and into the kitchen. Carefully, she mixed in a drop of both potions with the honey. She lay down on the couch with a sigh. Things would take care of themselves now. She closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

Sonia sat and talked with Maria over coffee. She loved this woman. This woman treated her like a daughter and not as a doll. She wished she had been able to know her in this life.

Suddenly, Maria touched her arm. “It’s time Sonia.” She said with alarm. “You must leave and you must go home. Hurry… You’re in grave danger.”

The pink hedgehog stood up. “Grave danger? Please Mama, tell me what to do?” She asked before the door opened.

A cool breeze blew through, calling her name. “Sonia….” She knew that voice. She took off running towards it. Running out into the fog.

In her dreams, she was running. In the real world, she was slowly and quietly walking down the stairs and onto the street. She wasn’t really seeing anything as she walked towards the diner and turned to walk up Euclid’s steep, mile-long hill. She walked up the hill as fast as her legs could carry her.

She didn’t see the lights coming near her when she crossed the street. The small jalopy came just inches from hitting her before stopping. A gold coyote and a rabbit jumped out of the car. 

“The hell? What are you doing in the middle of the street?” The voice jolted her awake and she looked around in fear.

“Where? Where am I? What’s going on?” She trembled like a leaf as the rabbit touched her hand.

“Oh, Antoine, her hand is like ice. Come with us, honeypie. Let’s get you out of the streets and somewhere warm.” The voice was kind and Sonia let the rabbit lead her into the car. “My name is Bunnie. What’s your name, sweetheart?”

The hedgehog opened her mouth as she tried to answer but for some reason, the name wouldn’t come out. “I… I don’t know…” She clutched her aching head.

They took Sonia to their home at the top of the hill. It was a quaint townhome attached to another similar townhome. Dogwood trees lined the property boundary. Inside, photographs of a happily married couple sat on the table in the entry and Sonia smiled at the warmth. “I… I’m… I’m Sonia…” She finally got out as her anxiety eased.

Bunnie sighed with relief. “Well, that’s good you remembered your name. You must have been so scared.”

Sonia nodded. “I think I must have been sleepwalking. I’m sorry.” She let Bunnie make some tea for them.

“It’s no problem, sugarpie. I’m just glad Antoine saw you in time. Is there someone that you can call?” Bunnie asked.

She nodded. “Yes, but in the morning. I need to see the king first.” She said. She needed to keep that woman away from her. Her brothers liked her and they could have her but she was leaving. “I was kidnapped and held against my will… and I… I think my mother did something to my memories because so much of my past is suddenly a great blur.”

The next morning, Aleena was just barely holding in her panic as she realized that Sonia was gone. She growled and woke up her sons. She forced herself to keep her composure. She had a strong feeling where her defiant child was.

Sonic asked his mother where Sonia was and she quickly lied. “She has gone to the doctor this morning. For her vomiting. She’ll be staying home again.” She would get her daughter back before they got home from school. They didn’t need to know anything. “What are you and your brother doing in school this morning?”

“We’re going over internet code and what everything means. Our teacher says we won’t use the computer for awhile yet.” He explained.

Manic packed up some of the cookies he made the night before. “We’re still baking cookies. It’s cookie week.” He explained.

Aleena smiled. “Well, I wish this school had been around in my school days. When I was in college, it was eight hours long with about six classes a day. Have a good day.” She kissed them and saw them off. She waited until they were out of sight before stomping across the street.

Bartleby was getting ready to go to the castle. Sleet decided to stay home from school and accompany him, citing the fact that Robotnik would have his head if anything happened to him. He couldn’t let Aleena keep him from Sonia. The woman was simply unstable.

Sleet nodded. “You’re doing the right thing… She’s good with Sonic and… even Manic but that’s because they like it here.” He combed his fur. “If we can keep them from finding out, I’ll stay behind and… I’ll try to give her a chance. You don’t have that luxury now if we’re right.” He looked up as a pounding was heard at the door. He hurried to open the door. “Aleena! What are you doing here? This is our home!”

Aleena looked around and saw the short-wave radio sitting turned off on the folding card table. She saw the telescope by the window. “Where is my daughter! What have you done with her?”

Bartleby shook his head. “What do you mean? Last I saw her, you were keeping her prisoner in that flat! Do you mean to say that you don’t know where she is?” He stood up.

She shook her head. “Don’t try and tell me you don’t know! She was there a few hours ago and then I woke up and she is gone! You kidnapped her!”

“Aleena! You are the kidnapper here! You kidnapped her and now you don’t know where she is! You are the worst mother in history!” Bartleby was about to run out to start looking when his phone rang. “Uncle Max, I’m surprised, I was going to come see you today but my wife is…” He stopped and took a deep breath before falling down into a chair. “Thank you… thank you. Keep her safe, I’ll be there shortly. Thank you.” He looked up at Aleena. “You’re lucky. She’s safe.”

Aleena felt a wave of relief wash over her briefly before the gravity of the situation came crashing down. “You’re not taking her away from me…” She growled.

Bartleby gave her a pitying look. “Well I can’t let you keep her from me. If you love her, you’ll do what’s best for her, not for you.” He put on his jacket.

Sleet rolled his eyes at the former queen. “He’s right, you know?” He said simply before following him.

She stood, trembling violently. She didn’t know what to do. The spoiled brat was going to take her daughter away from her. She had to go after them. She might be able to convince the king that she, Queen Aleena, knew more about the situation and what was best for her daughter.

After explaining the situation to her new friends, they had agreed to take her to the castle that morning. The king listened to her as she explained, “I don’t have the details yet, it’s all still very hazy. I know that somehow my mother brought us here and she made us forget. My memories are starting to come back. I know I’m married and his name is Bartleby Montclair. I know my father is in Robotropolis and I need to get back there.”

King Maximillian Acorn nodded. “I know your husband. His godfather is a good friend of mine. I can call him.”

Sonia nodded. “Yes, please. And if my mother comes looking for me, please, keep her away from me. Please. I feel violated…”

“I promise your mother won’t get anywhere near you. You are safe now.” King Acorn assured her.

Somehow, Sonia knew she should be able to protect herself but she was still coming out of the fog her mother had gotten her lost in. She didn’t know what her mother did and she couldn’t defend against it with that handicap.

She was sitting on the dais by the throne, holding herself when the steward announced Bartleby’s arrival. She looked up at the shadowy figure from her dreams, except he was no longer trapped in shadow. That blond hair, those emerald eyes.

He ran to her, taking her into his arms. “Oh, Sonia! Sonia! You’re here.” He kissed her hair. He wept joyfully.

She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing with relief, savoring the safety of his loving embrace. Things were starting to make sense again. “Bartleby, I’m sorry. She tried to make me forget you but she couldn’t. Not for long. I’m sorry.”

The mink rocked her comfortingly. “It’s okay. We’re together again. It’s okay.”

“Excuse me, ma’am, you don’t have an appointment and the king said…” A guard could be heard calling as Aleena came into the throne room.

King Acorn looked at the purple hedgehog. “Yes, Aleena. It’s good to see you again.” He said stiffly, though he obviously didn’t mean it. “Though it’s very interesting that it is under these circumstances.”

Aleena nodded. “King Acorn, I don’t know what my daughter has been telling you. This nobleman supports Robotnik in Robotropolis. He’s the man who took over my throne and killed my husband and Bartleby wants to give her to him. She’s in danger with him.”

King Acorn looked at Sonia. “Dear, do you know this woman?” He asked.

She shook her head. “No. My mother has long blonde hair and her name is Maria. And my father is in Robotropolis.” She gave Aleena a meaningful look.

The amaranthine hedgehog stood in shock at her daughter’s words. “Sonia, please, don’t say that. You do know me. I’m your mother. I only wanted to protect you. And you wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye to your brothers.”

Sonia frowned. “You don’t get to use them against me. I have to go. I have to get away from you.” She leaned in. “And if you try to stop me, I will make sure they learn what you’ve done. For now they’re happy so I’ll let them stay happy but you have to leave me alone. And you have to let…” She looked at the wolf as she struggled to find his name.

“Sleet… My name is Sleet.” He filled in the blanks.

“Right, Sleet. You have to leave Sleet alone as he tries to date Manic. You cannot interfere in their courtship. And I will know because I will be keeping in touch with them.” Sonia ordered. “Maybe someday I’ll be able to call you mother again but for now, I do not know you. Do not call or write.”

Bartleby nodded. “You could always start online chatting with Uncle again if you wanted to stay up to date but… frankly, I think he can do better and I will let him know that.”

Sonia nodded as she realized something was still missing. “And I want my ring back.”

Aleena and Sonia stared at each other for several moments before her mother sighed with frustration held out her hand. The ring appeared on its chain. “I only wanted to protect you. What do I tell them?”

Sonia shrugged as she took back her necklace. “Whatever you want. I don’t care so long as I never hear from you again.” She let Bartleby hold her. “I want to go home now. I want to see Father.”

“Sonia, please, listen to me!” Aleena pleaded. “When I was pregnant, I only expected Sonic and Manic. You were a gift from the gods.”

She closed her eyes. “I was a gift that wasn’t meant for you to keep.” She shot back. She and Bartleby left.

Sleet glared at her. “Should have learned to share, Your Majesty. Then you wouldn’t be in this position.” He followed after them.

They decided to go straight to the train station. They would need the trip back to recover from the ordeal and Bartleby happily bought them tickets for the honeymoon car. “Sleet, you now have the apartment all to yourself,” Bartleby laughed. “Thank you for your support.”

Sleet nodded. “I’ll keep an eye on Aleena and Sonic both. Manic too but… for personal reasons.” He sighed. “Tell Dingo that I’m sorry.”

Bartleby smiled. “Good. Sonia darling, let's go home. I miss home.” They got onto the train together and found a place to sit down in their first class car. “When we get home, we are taking a honeymoon staycation. I don’t ever want to leave Dresden again.”

His princess giggled and kissed him. “I agree. And I’ll make an appointment with the doctor.” She put his hand on her belly as the train started along the track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends Book 2. I know it was short but now Sonia is on her way home. They have reason to believe she’s pregnant. They’ve just decided to assume she is with all of the signs. Robotnik isn’t biologically her father at this point. Rather her spirit was the baby that was meant to be his and Maria’s. Jules killed Maria and thus the baby. She was immediately reincarnated as a result. She’s all Aleena and Jules. It’s quite the insult that Bartleby thinks Robotnik is too good for Aleena at this point. Will Robotnik agree? Will Sonia ever forgive her mother? Will love conquer all in Book 3: Love and the Hunter.


End file.
